


Little Selkie

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, pure fluff, they are a cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Summary: Lena doesn’t remember much of her early childhood but she could never forget the sweet lullaby a soothing voice would sing to her and now she plans to carry on the memory to her and Kara’s child.The song: https://youtu.be/_yQpU_73Dv0What is a Selkie?: Selkies are mythological creatures found in Irish, Scottish, Faroese, and Icelandic folklore capable of therianthropy. Selkies are said to live as seals in the sea but shed their skin to become human on land.





	Little Selkie

Kara hummed to herself as she walked out of her and Lena’s favorite bakery carrying two paper bags in one hand and her phone in the other. She had just finished talking to Alex confirming that she wasn’t needed for a minor fire across the city so she could finally go home to Lena. As she rode the elevator she couldn’t help letting her superheating tune into Lena’s heartbeat, it was calm and steady making Kara smile more imagining what her wife was up to, maybe yoga or, more likely, reading on the sofa. Her hearing was so focused on her wife’s heartbeat that the _ding_ of the elevators arriving at the penthouse made her jump and nearly drop the paper bags in her hand. Shaking her head she stepped out of the elevator and moved down the hall to the only door on the floor and opened it. Her mouth opened to announce she was home when a new sound caught her ear making her words stop in her throat.

Singing, Lena was singing. Her voice was heavily laden with her Irish accent, a rare little thing that only came out when Lena was drunk or relaxed enough to forget the verbal lashings Lilian gave her for using it. Kara quietly slipped her boots off and set her messenger back on the floor before beginning to follow the sound of her wife’s voice, pausing to set the paper bags on the kitchen island on the way. As she came to a stop in the doorway of what used to be Lena’s home office, now a nursery complete with walls painted soft cream, plush light grey carpet, and all the necessary baby furniture, she found Lena sitting in the dark wooden rocking chair. The raven haired woman was wearing a cream colored sweater dress, black leggings, fuzzy yellow socks, and her hair was loose around her shoulders.

Kara smiled content to lean on the door frame and listen to her wife sing.

_”Lay down your head and I'll sing to you a lullaby.  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you to tomorrow.  
I Bless you with love for the road that you go.  
May you sail far to the far fields of fortune.  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune.   
May you find kindness in all that you meet.  
May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay”_

As the song ended Kara decided to step into the room going to her wife’s side and pecking her cheek earning a soft chuckle and a peck on the lips.

“How long were you standing there love?”

Kara gave a soft purr as she moved a hand to her wife’s round belly.

“Long enough to know that was one of the most beautiful songs I’ve ever heard.”

Lena smiled placing her hand over the blonde’s letting out a content hum as Kara nuzzled her jaw.

“It’s just an old lullaby my real mother used to sing to me.”

Kara chuckled softly kissing Lena’s jaw before resting her chin on her shoulder.

“It’s still beautiful. What are you working on?”

Lena looked down at the length of fuzzy white material in her lap before she lifted it up showing it was the beginnings of a hooded blanket. Kara smiled reaching out with her free hand and feeling the fabric.

“It’s so fuzzy, she’ll look like a baby seal in it.”

Lena chuckled setting the blanket aside to run her hand over her stomach her eyes soft.

“She’ll be our little selkie*.”

Kara’s smile softened as she moved around to kneel in front of her wife placing a kiss to her belly.

“I like that, what do you think little one?”

Both women chuckled when there was a nudge against their hands.

“I think she agrees.”

Kara nodded placing another kiss to the bump before leaning up and claiming her wife’s lips in a soft kiss.

“I love you Lena Danvers Zor-El.”

Lena smiled into the kiss before returning it.

“And I love you Kara Zor-El Luthor.”

The blonde beamed happily before standing.

“I’m going to start dinner, want to come help?”

Lena thought for a moment before shaking her head as she started gently rocking the chair again.

“I think I’ll stay here a bit longer.”

Kara nodded stealing another kiss before turning to leave the room. She was barely out of the room before she heard Lena start singing again making her smile and shake her head as she continued to the kitchen.


End file.
